A Story hehehe
by saevus maena
Summary: 3 girls get spat in 2 ME and pretty much destroy it. accidentaly! Sounds the same as everyone elses, cept mine is written early in the mornin and I'm very hyper when tired from lack of sleep. NOT a MarySue! Sorry bout da sum, had to fit it all
1. Meet the girls

I WROTE THIS AT 2 AM!!! AM VERY HYPERT!!!! DO NOT KILL ME IF WHAT MY TIRED AND HYPER (BAD COMBO) MIND FIND FUNNY, YOU FIND STUPID! AM SLEEPY!!!

Okay, just a warning. I love to describe wardrobes… So, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen! Also, I kinda split my personalities, except for Lisa, who is a good friend. Adrian is sorta a figment of my imagination. The more, wispy, hyper, insane side of me. Still smart, though. Tara and Adrian fight a lot. Kinda like my BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH…… Sorry, couldn't help it…

CHAPTER ONE- MEET THE CHARACTERS! GAHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Adrian picked up a Coca-cola, opening it and taking a sip. "This doesn't taste right. Needs sugar." Looking at the wall she whispered, "Woah…. Hehehehehehehehehehhahahahahahh!"

Tara stared at her. "Dude, what the fork?"

"Haha… FORK!"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!."

"YES!"

"Make me!"

"Fine! I WILL!" Tara shouted, on the couch, where she proceeded to wrestle with Adrian.

"Oh my goddess…." Muttered Lisa, repeatedly banging her head on the table. Lisa was a light brunette, with straight hair that went half way down her back and had bleach blonde streaks in her long bangs. Kinda like what Lindsay Lohan did, except it goes all the way down. She had hazel eyes, and was very tan. (Thanks to her Mexican background). At the moment her wardrobe consisted of dark boot cut jeans, high- ( bout an inch and a half) heeled open toe sandals, and a red tank-top that said "Spicy". Also, B38

Tara was a blonde-brunette (kinda weird, but that IS my hair color) and her hair was very thick and curly. The frizz was truly terrifying, but the new frizz-ease stuff REALLY works. (A/N A thank you to the person who invented it, it is so very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Okay, done know) Anyway, Tara had blue-gray eyes and lightly tanned skin. C30. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "Earth First- We'll screw up the other planets later" (A/N Hehe.. luv that) in green. Below the waste was a short Jean skit with streaks of a lighter shade of blue on it. Made by L.E.I. You could tell that she had just lost of lot of weight by the way she seemed to be floating… Very strange. Her shoes were just simple N sneakers. She and Adrian were cousins.(mom's side)

Adrian was the weirdest of them all. Wearing a black blouse (kinda pirate like) and black cargo pants that had the little zippers on them. Plus toed, 1 inch platform sandals. Her eyes were emerald green and she wore glasses. Her hair was black with hot pink streaks. She had a light tan, as well.

Adrian had this strange gaze in her eyes that just seemed to be in her own little world- and bloody hell, she had a reason to be like that!! Only a couple of months ago did her father die of diabetes!! Her heart had just seemed to explode! She new what had happened (her fathers death, when her family (grandparents, uncle (dad's brother), and mom) came back from the hospital in Madison, to pick her up from a friend's house that she had been staying at… That he was gone. A few days after they told her, her uncle left, closely being followed by her grandparents. Adrian's friends have always comforted her, she has comforted her mother, and her friend Mandi had made cards for her father when he was in the hospital.

But his death had awoken something in her. She had always been lost in the world of fiction, mainly the Tamora Peirce books, trying to escape from… well, nothing. Just the pain of the world, I guess. Her childhood had been wonderful, she had all the resources someone that would be great had. Now, she is still the same compassionate, loving person, but with a understanding of the real world. She is going to work at her goals, instead of just leaving herself to be stuck in the world of fiction. Though, reading is a favorite pastime for them all. Plus, Adrian had realized the talent she had for writing, especially poems, and her extreme talent to see what people are, and what they are feeling. She can tell what kids listening to their friends brag are feeling, just by watching. She could tell a good person from a bad, just by watching. Though, she over analyzed her own words to others, and never forgot mean words she had said. It really depressed her, remembering the tiny mistakes she had made, and hurting other's feelings made her want to over analyze. Which she did… (A/N can you tell I like Adrian?)

"Hehe…fork…" Whispered Adrian. She immediately shut up when Tara shot her a glare.

The three sixteen year old were watching FotR drinking milk and eating popcorn. The council of Elrond was starting.

Adrian started laughing, milk spraying out her nose.

"What was that for!" Tara shouted.

"E-eye-brows!!"

About four hours later, and halfway through Two Towers, Adrian is on the couch, Tara is staring intently at Frodo and Lisa is sketching Adrian.

"Po-ta-toes… snore. mmmmm Le-go-lass… Wat-doo yer elllf aasssss fu-GASS-GAHH-GAHH---AHHHH!!!!!" Adrian hovered at the edge of the couch, screaming for dear life- and then she crashed to the floor, her cry of fear echoing in the large basement as she fell very far…. Coming closer to the zooming ground. As she hit the floor, her cry of pain shattered Tara's eardrums, stealing her from her entranced state, as Lisa's notebook slowly crashed to the floor.

"Owww… my bum……………………….hehe.. my muscle is twitching. Twitch twitch!"

Lisa laughed as Tara repeatedly banged her head on the table.

"Pile on Lisa!" Adrian screamed, jumping on Lisa. Tara soon joined, laughing. The three girls started rolling and rolling and rolling and rolling and rolling around, never notising the bright light that had started to form on the TV, where it was paused on Elrond's face. The girls bumped into the Television as they hit each other. As Lisa fell into the swirling blue portal, she managed to grab the girl's backpacks. (Even though she was really trying to keep herself from falling into the swirly-portal-thingy, not being smart and thinking of their needs).

Okay, funfun. The 1rst chap is done. YAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Ugh… please review…… PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty Please with Orlando on top? Also, does anyone else get really hyper when tired from lack of sleep? Cuz that is how I feel right now………. …………………………………………………………………. Sorry, fell asleep for a sec.

Buh-by,

Me


	2. oh heck no! They're in ME

Alright, right now it is only 1am, burt I am writing it now... but I am still bery bery hypert. Please excuse my weird chap. I am unaware of what I am writing. Also, purists, I know that westron is not the same as English, but I am the author of this fic, and I want to change some things.

CHAPTER TWO- I LIKE CLOCKS

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it-" Just as Elrond was finishing his sentence a great BOOM sounded, and from the sky, fell three girls.

"Holy SHIT!" Screamed Tara, "IT'S LEGOLAS!!! AND FRODO! AND... OH MY GOD!! TONS OF HOT ELVZEIS!!! Can't breath..."

Adrian skipped over to Elrohir, and sat on his lap. "I like clocks."

Lisa stood up and looked around. Seeing the weapons drawn, she sighed and walked over to a hyperventilating Tara, who was squirming on the ground, muttering to herself.

"FRYING PANS!!!!!!!!!!" a tall blonde girl with glasses landed on Legolas's lap, looked up at him, and started giggling madly. She wore a blue sleeved shirt and short light blue jean shorts, going very good with her white sneakers.

"Wot? IZZY!!! Lookie, Lisa, It's IZZY!!!!" Tara started to stand up, caught a sight of Elrond's eyebrows, and fell over laughing...

"I think you all had way to much sugar." Lisa stared at the three crazy girls, got up and started to gather them from there places.

"What is the meaning of this!" Elrond started to raise his eyebrow, and Izzy freaked out.

"Gahh!! NO!! Not the Eyebrow!!! Run for your life, people, the evil eyebrows are coming'!" she started running around in circles, freaking out the weirdos sitting down.

Suddenly finded herself knocked down, she looked up into the eyes of a hardened warrior with blonde hair. And her legs turned to jello.

The four girls had been confined to there room for two days. Elrond had interigated them, and after decided that they were quite harmless (at least, not evil) had let them live. Izzy had explored ever nick and cranny in the place and Tara had read about four of her books. Luckily, after the elves had taken their bags, they did give them back. Suprisingly, Adrian had found that the inernet connection still worked on her labtop, and had sent emails to everyone that would be looking for them. Lisa had found her walkman and an unlimited supply of batteries and was listening to Will Smith,(A/N is that who it is? He is a slow rapper) thinking of her boyfriend.

Out of no where, Adrian suddenly announces, "I like clocks." Groans are heard throughout the room.

Elrond sweepes into the girl's room, his bright purple robe flowing. He also wore a green shirt. Izabel stared at him, backing away quickly from her position on the floor.

"GAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BARNEY!!!! BACK, EVIL, BACK!!! RUN!!"

"BARNEY! WHERE!! OH NO, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH GOD NO!!! #$!!!!"

"OH SH#T!!! DIE, SPAWN OF EVIL!!!"

Suddenly, Lisa relized that they were not facing pure evil, but just creepy eyebrows. "errr... Hi, Elrondy..."

"HYA!!"

"hehe... hi..."

"oww... Oh, hi Agent Smith!" Everyone stared at Adrian, a happy look on her face. "What..?"

"Yes. Well, As we conclude that you are not dangerous," he ignored the indignant "Hey!"s and "'Cept for being nutzo!"s, "I have decided too invite you to thursday's ball. (A/N it is Tuesday) Please, where apropriate clothing." He bid them good day, and left the room.

"Elrond has left the building." Tara muttered, and Izzy started laughing hystericaly/

"I like clocks." Adrian said.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Guys..." Adrian whispered.

"Wha?..." came the sleepy moans from the other beds.

"I gotta go too the bathroom..."

"Oh, for god's sake..."

"What!? My bowels are really flatulent!! You wanna smell the gas?"

"hehe!!! GAS!!! Hehehehenhehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!" a demented chipmunk laugh is heard.

"SARA!" Tara gasps.

"NO!! My name is Jimmy!!!"

"Sara! We've missed you!"

"WE? Gotta mouse in that pocket?"

"I don't have any pockets..." Lisa responded.

"I still gotta pee..."

Sara is a bleach blonde-red highlights- natural brunette. She has weather telling eyes (changes color) that are naturaly grey-blue-green. She is wearing a night shirt and pj's that say "Guys have feelings too, but like, who cares?". She also has a back pack.

Tara is wearing a pinightshirt that has Betty Boop on it, and her hair is very wild. (A/N goddess, is my hair ever wild. I would not wish MY bed head on my worst enemy. Okay, I WOULD wish it on those biatches, and maybe I would get a little respect for being able to tame it.. _grumbles obsenities under her breath, rummaging around for book of spells)_ Lisa is wearing a red tank top and sweat shorts. Iz is wearing a large blue tank top and cloud pajama pants. Adrian is clad in silky guys' boxers and a sports bra, while she clutched her crotch (A/N hey, that is what people do, when they gotta go. _my Mom shouts from the kitchen "PODDY!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"_ uhhhh... )

"CaN I go now?"

"NO!! Can't you see we are talking to one of our good friends!"

" Thou jarring hedge-born bladder! I gotta goooooooo!!!!!!!"

"Come off it, guys, we can always get some good exploring in, anyway!" Tara shouted.

The girls walked around looking in people's rooms and playing small pranks (i.e. steal all of someone's clothing, write on their head with permanent marker, that kinda thing.) Suddenly, Sara burst out in song. She sang Weird Al's **Your Horiscope for Today**, her friends quickly joining her.

_"Aquarius_

_There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus_

_Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day_

_Pisces_

_Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus_

_You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say_

_Aries_

_The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon_

_Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep_

_Taurus_

_You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?_

_The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_Gemini_

_Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence_

_Your love life will run into trouble when your fiance hurls a javelin through your chest_

_Cancer_

_The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud_

_Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test_

_Leo_

_Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no_

_Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik_

_Virgo_

_All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you_

_Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled on a stick_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forcasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to reaize that every single one of the is absolutely true._

_Where was I?_

_Libra_

_A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented that you_

_Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week_

_Scorpio_

_Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window_

_Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak_

_Sagittarius_

_All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)_

_Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den_

_Capricorn_

_The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying_

_If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_That's your horoscope for today (that's your horoscope for today)_

_That's your horoscope for today_

_That's your horoscope for today (yay yay yay yay yay)_

_That's your horoscope for today"_

"Aye! Who goes there!" A loud male voice spoke from around the winding corner, freaking out the young girls.

"Oh Sh#t!! Iz-a-guard!!" stage whispered Tara

"You called?" Muttered Iz in a aloof voice.

"NO. You quack!"

"Freak."

"Arsewipe"

"Monkeyraper."

"Stoner"

"Donkey"

"Cheesewhiz."

"B#tch!"

"Goatss!"

"Narcisist!"

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Hooker."

"Strumpet!"

Lisa cut in. "Do you relize that you have pretty much been calling eachother the same name for the past seconds?"

"Who goes there!?" the hot male voice sounded again, his voice seemingly much closer. As the five insane girls tried to excape, he rounded the corner. When he spotted them, he shcouted, "Stop!" but that really did nothing. Does that surprise you? They ran as far as possible, down the long winding halls, and ran smack dab in to the twin sons of Elrond, Aragorn, and Legolas.

"Oh sh#t."

Adrian was bored. The five had been sitting in the little room for the past hour, waiting for Elrond to stop freaking. A song ran through her head. Oh, her favorite! **My happy Ending**, by Avril Lavigne.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_Chorus:_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_Chorus_

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_Chorus x2_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Her dearest friends clapped for her performance. They were all pretty good singers (A/N thank you Mrs. Berg!!!), but she really put the sad in sad songs. Or sadistac songs.

Elrond swept into the room. The same thought was running through the five good friend's heads. _Geez, drama queen much?. _He sat at his desk.

"Now, why were you... five..." Elrond was positive there had only been four the previous morning. (it was now, like 2am. Ironic much?) "Were running around the halls this night," he ignored the outburst from Tara, who had shouted "morning!", "and I have been informed of quite a few pranks that occurred this... morning... As my sons have osured me that it was not they who had performed _these _pranks, I am quite positive that you five are the culprits." Actually, he had made his sons swear by the Valar that those were not their pranks. He was still quite worried that while, it was not they who played the pranks reported in the night, they had been doing some other mescheivious planning for a prank pulled on some inocent bystander, or Valar forbid, himself.

"Can you explain why you were out in the middle of the night, stomping around the castle?" asked Glorfindel, who stood to the right of Elrond.

"Er... I hadda go to da bathroom..." Adrian blushed terribly, her whole body going numb. She was telling a resurected elf that she couldn't find a bathroom by herself. The snickers from her friends made her sink even farther in to her chair. OMG.

"Then can you explain why you cannot go to the lavatory without the company of your friends?"

"Hehheh... It's a girl thing." Lisa answered for Adrian.

"Ahh..." responded Glorfindel, though he didn't look like he responded.

"Yes, Elrohir, Elladan, I would apreciate it if you led these ladies to their quarters." Spoke up a very tired looking Elrond.

"Yes, Ada." Elrohir led the five 'ladies' from the room, trepidation in his heart. Elladan started talking to

"Adrian shyly walked up beside him. "Hi..."

"Mae govannen." _Well met_

"Err... I am sorry about what happened when my friends and I arrived. Uh.. I know I freaked you out, and I apologize. Heheh..." She fell into step with Izabel, who was checking out Elrohir's ass. Elladan was laughing with Sara and Lisa, while Tara followed. Elladan had not experienced the trama Elrohir had, and Elladan had been quite loud after the Council.

"Mani naa essa en lle?" _What's your name?_

'Why had he said that?' Adrian thought. 'it was obvious that he wanted nothing to do with her, and he spoke to her? And why was a little voice in her head translating elvish?'

"Adrian..."

Nobody loves meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! How many reviews do I have.... After waiting a month... NONE!!! WAHHH!!


End file.
